Come Talk To Me
by Joseph Haney
Summary: Kara, in an effort to make sense of what happened, seeks out Maggie at the bar for answers. Mild spoilers for episode 2x06 "Changing"


Kara walked into the bar, thinking about how Alex would give her all kinds of crap if she knew what Kara was about to do. But the Kryptonian didn't care. She needed to talk to Maggie Sawyer.

The detective wasn't hard to find, sitting at the bar knocking back a shot and waving for another. Kara took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked over to her. "Detective Sawyer," she said as she approached. "We need to talk."

Maggie looked over her shoulder. "Kara, right?" she said with a small sigh. "Alex's sister?"

"That's right," Kara said with a small, stiff nod.

Maggie gave a small nod. "I was wondering if you'd come down here," she said, knocking back another shot. "Do you want to get a table or is the bar good for you?"

Kara blinked. "Do I…what?"

"Do you want to talk here at the bar or at a table?" Maggie repeated. "The table will be a little more private if that makes a difference. Drinks are on me if you want anything."

Kara, who had spent the better part of the way over to the bar practicing what she wanted to say to the detective, suddenly found herself at a loss for words. "I…I don't…" She shook her head, trying to focus. "I don't want anything to drink," she said. "But a table would be fine."

Maggie nodded and started over to a booth toward the back of the bar, glancing back to make sure the other girl was following. She was.

Maggie slid into the far seat, and gestured for Kara to take the seat across from her. "So," she said as Kara sat down. "What's on your mind?"

Kara took a deep breath. "You…You seem to already know."

"I have a good idea," Maggie said. "I mean…if it were my sister, I know what I'd want to say to me right now."

Kara nodded. "She…she's hurting. You broke her heart, Detective."

"I know," Maggie said, sitting back with a small sigh. "I was there."

"I guess…I just want to know why," Kara said.

"Because," Maggie began, "we're in different places. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready to get back into one. And Alex…she's still figuring all of this out. And I'm more than happy to guide her through it as much as I can, but…rushing into a relationship right now…it wouldn't end well. For either of us. And we would ruin any shot at us ever being friends." She shook her head. "I tried to explain this to her last night, but…I can understand why it didn't…make sense."

Kara nodded slowly. "I…I think I understand," she said. "It doesn't make this easier. And it doesn't take away the pain she's feeling."

"I know," Maggie said softly, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't think there's anything that can, except time. And space. I just…I hope she understands someday." She let out a small sigh and looked over at Kara. "She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Kara shook her head. "I…I knew she'd try to stop me from coming. But I had to talk to you. I had to find out…whatever I could, I guess."

Maggie nodded, a small smile creeping over her face. "She's lucky to have you," she said. "A supportive family…it's a big deal when you're where Alex is. I hope you never lose sight of that."

Kara nodded. "I know that," she said. "Better than you'd think."

Maggie took a deep breath. "So…any other questions? Or comments? Want to just…let me have it?"

Kara shook her head. "I mean…when I came in here I had this whole speech prepared. And…it was good, if I say so myself," she said, letting out a small, almost involuntary chuckle. "But…I don't know, I guess I wasn't expecting you to be willing to hear me out."

"Well…I've been where Alex is," Maggie said. "Just starting out, feeling it all for the first time…it's not terribly surprising that you fall for the person that helps you realize…but that flame tends to burn hot and fast. And when it goes out…" She trailed off, giving Kara a knowing look.

Kara nodded. "I understand," she said, lapsing into silence for a moment. "I still don't like you," she said, in a forced-serious tone, unable to keep the small smile off of her face.

Maggie let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, well…there's a part of me that doesn't like me much right now, either," she said. "So we've got that in common at least. That and, you know…how much we care about your sister."

Kara gave a small nod. "I…I should be getting back," she said, climbing out of the booth. "Before Alex starts wondering why I'm taking so long to get ice cream."

"Yeah," Maggie said with a small smile. "Just make sure you get some on the way home to keep her off the scent."

"Right," Kara said, feeling her cheeks warm as she realized she hadn't thought of that. "I will do that." She gave a small nod and started toward the door. She didn't look back until she'd reached it, by which time Maggie had returned to the bar and had another drink in front of her. She caught Kara's eye and lifted the glass in her direction, giving her a half smile. Kara gave a small nod in return before turning and walking out of the bar to head home.


End file.
